The present invention concerns feminine hygiene products, more particularly, pantiliners made to protect women's underwear from staining.
Pantiliners are a class of feminine napkin designed to absorb minimal amounts of fluid. They are smaller and more compact than conventional sanitary napkins. These products are designed to be flexible and soft and to protect the panties of the wearer from staining. Traditional pantiliners are shaped like an elongated oval and cover the panty in the perineal area. Novel designs for panties make traditional pantiliner designs less well suited for use with them. The newly popular “thong” panty, in particular, is unsuited for use with elongated-oval pantiliners. Thong panties have a narrowed rear portion that is not as wide as the elongated-oval pantiliner.
Pantiliners are available in shapes specifically designed for thong panties, and the elongated-oval pantiliner is still available. A consumer wanting the ability to choose either type of panty and protect it with the appropriately shaped liner currently must choose between the various pantiliner shapes. If she has panties of varying shapes she must also have pantiliners of matching shapes. This involves dedicating storage space for and purchasing two differently shaped pantiliners. A single pantiliner product, easily convertible from one shape to another would, therefore, reduce the space requirement and money spent by the consumer.
There remains a need, therefore, for a pantiliner product that may be used by a wearer to protect panties having different designs. This would allow the consumer a simpler choice to cover her needs and reduce the storage space and monetary expenditure required of the consumer for these products.